Strawberry Sunshine
by dreamkj
Summary: A new student brings Cat's past back up to haunt her. Can her friends stop it before it destroys her?
1. Confusion

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but I also wrote it in twenty minutes. :)**

** And if I don't update after a couple of days, you all have permission to bug me repeatedly. :)**

** Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Victorious**_** or any of the characters from that show. I do, however, own the plot.**

Robbie's POV

I looked around anxiously, hoping to find her before I lose my nerve. It's just then that I hear her beautiful laugh and whip my head around to see that mob of red sunshine. I don't know whether to be elated or terrified to see her, so I settle for both. I notice that she's talking with Tori about something, and I pick up the words "cute" and "boy" and "ask him out." My mouth and tongue go off before my mind has time to register.

"Hey, Cat!" She turns around and seems shocked to see me right there.

"Oh, hey Robbie!" She grins at me, but soon her face turns the color of her hair she asks me nervously, "You didn't... uh... hear what we were just talking about, were you?"

"Hm?" I asked her confused, before I suddenly remember the girls conversation. "Oh..."

Oh no. Ohhhhhhhhh no. Oh dear. Oh. My. Days. What was I thinking? How could I be so stupid? Here I was, seconds away from pouring out my emotions to the most beautiful female on the face of the planet, and she had just had a conversation with Tori, not two minutes ago, about how cute she thinks some boy is. What the heck is wrong with me? Now, if I tell her, I know for sure she'll just be disgusted. Not that she wouldn't have been, anyway. I just thought that maybe, _just maybe_, she could have possibly returned them? So obviously, I was stupid to think that. I mean, I'm sixteen and I still play with my _puppet_. Yes, granted she still plays with her stuffed animals, but that only adds to her cuteness. And speaking of cuteness, she currently had her head cocked to the side and her eyes wide with curiosity. It was just then that I realized I hadn't even said anything in response to her question except for 'oh.' Of course, the expression on her face only added to her cuteness, which wasn't helping my dumbstruck mouth. So naturally, my vocal cords and legs decided to work together to play some cruel, cruel joke on me. Because what came next was another mumble from me before I took off running. Smooth one Robbie. Smooth.

Cat's POV

What the...? Oh well. Never mind. Or it _would_ have been a 'never mind' if Tori hadn't been giving me such pointed look.

"What?" She just laughed and shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that... you both are so blind...," she replied as she laughed one more time before walking away.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted after her before heading to my acting class.

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know and REVIEW! :D**


	2. The New Boy

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but I also wrote it in twenty minutes. :)**

**And if I don't update after a couple of days, you all have permission to bug me repeatedly. :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Victorious **_**or any of the characters from that show. I do, however, own both Luke and the plot.**

Cat's POV

I get into acting class and take my usual seat next to Robbie. I turn to him and expect the usual "Hi" from him but all I saw was a sad look on his face. I'm about to ask him what's wrong when Sikowitz enters the room, on time for a change.

"Hello children of giant lizards in human suits!"

"Hi!" I said back. No one else had respond, and they were all giving me weird looks. Well everyone except for Robbie, who was still staring at nothing but now had a smile on his face.

"Alright, I need Cat, Robbie," I glanced at Robbie when Sikowitz said his name and noticed he had perked up, "And Luke to all come up here." Luke? We didn't have a Luke in our class!

"Oh, yeah, sorry class. Luke is our new student. He just moved here a few days ago. Say hi Luke and come on up stage."

I heard someone behind me clear his throat.

"Um... hi." Then he walked on stage and I followed him, with Robbie behind me. Luke was tall with brown hair cut in one of those skater-boy hair-dos. Strange, have I seen him before? He looked a little familiar.

I give Luke a small wave so that he doesn't feel too nervous on his first day. He waves back and I see Robbie's smile fade out of the corner of my eye. Not that I was specifically paying any attention to him... psh... that's crazy... like almost as crazy as the word gooseberry. I've had gooseberry pie before, it was yummy! It's no wonder the goosies love them so much.

"Okay, so for this scene, Cat will be playing a woman who is very obsessed with touching Luke's hair. No, scratch that, she's _addicted_to touching his hair, and will do anything to run her fingers through it. Luke will be playing a blind British man who thinks that Cat's fingers are miniature kittens. Robbie will play the harmless bunny rabbit nibbling the grass around there feet. And... ACTION!" We all sort of looked at each other confused for a moment, before we got into character. I was the first to speak.

"Oh my wow, your HAIR!" At this I put a memorized look on my face as I reached out to touch it.

"Ello? What what was that noise I heard?" Luke responded, making his eyes glaze over and speaking in a spot-on British accent. Wow, he was a really good actor.

I touched his hair and began to ruffle my fingers through it. Wow, it was really soft. He must use some pretty amazing conditioner. I'll have to ask him about what kind he uses, Mr. Long Neck has bugging me for-_ever _about how scratchy and scraggly his mane is getting. I mean, he's made me start brushing it three flipping times a day. Maybe I need to start being more strict with him...

"Oh my. It seems that miniature kittens are nesting in my hair." At this Luke started petting my hands. "There there, young kittens. It is alright. I will not harm you. Well unless one of you bites me. So just don't cross that line and I believe that we will get along just fine." Hehehe! He was so funny! It was hard for me to stay in character and not start laughing uncontrollably.

"Your hair is just. So. Soft! I love it. Can I shave your head and keep the hair in a bag?" Then I grabbed his head, and brought it down to my face and I took a deep sniff of it. It smelled sort of like cinnamon and leather. "Mmmmm," I said, partially meaning it but over-doing my reaction for the scene's purpose. Then I started fluffing up his hair and I noticed his mouth twitch. That meant he was trying just as hard as me not to laugh. That makes me happy, since I love it when people think I'm funny. Why? Because back in elementary school, kids would always- never mind. Let's not dwell on that. Just then I felt something bump my leg. I looked down surprised, and it was just then that I remembered that Robbie was there, too. How did I forget about him? He was down on all fours with his head down at my feet. He was pretending to eat something around it, oh yeah, the grass! His character was a bunny rabbit. I felt his lips brush my ankle and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ello? What's that musical noise I hear? Could it be the strange kittens a-top my head?"

"No, it was just me. I was laughing at the bunny eating around my feet. He tickled me with his fuzzy fur of fuzziness."

"What's this? Kittens that can _talk_?! And if the bunny is bothering you, you could always just eat it." I paused my hands at this.

"Why would I eat a bunny?"

"Well cats eat rabbits." I gasped at this.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I drew back from him and bit back tears. How dare he?! To call me a... a... a _bunny murderer_. I noticed he blinked in surprise at my sudden outburst, confused as to what he did wrong. Was he really that used to saying things like that? Was he really that cruel? I could feel that the tears were dangerously close to spilling out, as the memories of before Hollywood Arts came flooding back, but luckily Robbie came and hugged me, blocking my face from view before anyone can notice the tears. Wow, was he always this warm?

"Um... can I uh... ask what's the problem...?" Luke asked in his normal voice. Oh like _he didn't know_. I heard Robbie sigh before he spoke to Luke.

"Her name is Cat. You said that cats eat rabbits. So, you kind of just accused her of killing bunnies and eating them." I heard murmurs of agreement throughout the class.

"Ooohhhhhhh, I see now." He gave a light laugh. What was he laughing about? He was like those evil villians in the movies... "No, no, no. I didn't mean _you_. I meant the animal. Like adult kittens? _They_ eat rabbits." I froze at this. I was named after a horrible creature who eats innocent bunny-rabbits? Wait-even worse- innocent bunny-rabbits get eaten?! I cried even harder. I heard groans come from the rest of the class and murmurs against Luke.

"Now you've done it."

"Watch what you say!"

"You've probably scarred the poor girl for life."

"She's about three thousand times more sensitive then you're average human. So learn to WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

As horrible as I felt right now, it was nice to know how people protected me. Finally Jade's shouts got everyone to quiet down.

"SHUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUP! Okay, listen Cat, I forced him to tell you that. There are no bunny killers. Everyone loves them in this beautiful world of magic rainbows and smiles. Yay. Now stop crying. Now. I said NOW!"

At this I stopped, pulled away from Robbie's comforting touch, and looked at Jade, blinking in surprise. "Really? And the world really is full of magic rainbows and smiles?"

"Yes, Cat. It sure is. Yay."

"But- but why did you make him say that?" Jade sort of stuttered a bit.

"I'm - uh- mad at you."

"You are? I'm so sorry Jade! What did I do?"

"You- uh- borrowed ten cents from me the other day and didn't pay me back." Oh yeah, that! Wait, huh? I don't remember that... but I did something wrong and in such a world of magic rainbows and smiles, I must right my wrong. As Jade said before, YAY! Although I don't recall her saying it with as much enthusiasm...

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry Jade. Here," I pulled a dollar out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Keep the change. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. Can we be friends again?" I pulled on my puppy dog face.

"Uh... yeah, we're all good."

"YAY!" I gave her a huge hug and I heard her laugh and hug back. See, Jade has a secret soft side that she doesn't show often. Then I realized the shocked silence that had filled the room at about the same time as Jade did. I know this cause it was then that she screamed at me for touching her. Hehehe. Classic Jade.

**Lol did you like my scene that Sikowitz had them play out? Haha I feel proud of my creativity/randomness. :)**

**Also, sorry if I offended any British people with this chapter. I was just saying what I would say if I was in this scene and talking in a British accent.**

**So... did you love it deeply? Or did you deeply hate it? Let me know and REVIEW! :D**

**Shoutout to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!**

**Love you all and God bless!**


	3. Abandoning Rina

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the major delay! I was on vacation and then there was my 15th birthday and then my sister (well she's not actually related... sort of hard to explain...) left for collage and then my recent obsession with tumblr hasn't exactly been helping me focus so yeah... sorry!**

**Quick shout-out to ec4lewis for not only being my tenth reviewer, but also for taking my offer to bug me for an update quite literally. :)**

**If I don't update after a couple of days, you can bug me all you want. :)**

**Feel free to PM me if you have some random question or something or just wanna say hi!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Victorious **_**or **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**or**** any of the characters from either show or movie or book. I do, however, own Luke, Mrs. Gray, Lucille, Ryan, Eliza, and the plot.**

Cat's POV

I skip to my lunch table with Tori, Beck, and André already there.

"Hey Little Red! Feeling better after acting class?"

"Yeah, thanks André! Actually, thank you _all _for standing up for me and being there. It really meant a lot. You guys are really true friends." I give them all a warm smile and look down at my tray and begin eating. After a couple moment, I notice the silence and I look up to see them staring at me shocked.

"What?" They all just shook their heads and Tori was the first to speak.

"Nothing, just that-"

"Say anything about acting class to me and prepare to wake up tomorrow to find your left arm cut off and blended into a smoothie sitting at the foot of your bed," Jade said as she sat down next to me. She has been all defensive about showing her "soft side" ever since this morning.

"Kay kay, thanks for the warning Jade," I replied happily, while everyone else recoiled a bit in fear.

"Sounds like _someone _forget their extra dose of coffee this morning...," sang Beck playfully. In response, Jade just made a face at him, got up, took his cup of coffee, and walked off. I had to hold back my laughter as Beck turned around to say something to her, but then thought better of it and sighed in defeat.

I heard someone sit next to me. Assuming it was Robbie, I turned and gave him a hug.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii!"

"Um... hello..." Wait a second, that wasn't Robbie's voice! But it did sound familiar. I pulled back a gasped at who it was.

"Your not Robbie!"

"Um... no... I'm Luke. Remember me from this morning?"

"Yes I remember you!" I turned my back to him and crossed my arms, making a loud huffing sound as I pouted.

"Okay, listen, I just wanted to apologize. I had no idea you were so... ah... _sensitive_." I turned back around to him, shocked and insulted.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He jumped back a little, surprised at my outburst.

"N-nothing. Just that I was sorry, really really sorry." I eyed him, looking at him from head to toe and back again. Strange, he looked sort of... familiar... Anyways, that wasn't the point. The point is that he had apologized and so I had to do the right thing, forgive him!

"That's okay! I forgive you!" I sang cheerfully as I gave him a quick hug and then continued eating my lunch.

"So... uh... do you guys mind if I sit with you for lunch today? I still don't really know anyone here...," Luke asked my table as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I looked up to see Beck's eyes asking me for permission. I nodded at him.

"Yeah, sure man. So, how are you liking Hollywood Arts so far?" We launched into that conversation for a bit before I heard Robbie's voice behind me, panting.

"Hey guys, sorry I only just got here, I had to hide from Trina after she found out that- hey, what's _he _doing here? In _my _seat next to Cat?"

"Oh yeah, it's cool. He apologized to Cat and asked if he could sit with us today since he's still new here," responded André calmly.

"Besides, why is it so important for you to sit next to Cat, hmm? I can't think of _one_ class that the two of you have together in which you don't sit next to her. Tell me Robbie, why might that be?" Tori asked in mock innocence. It was Rex who spoke up next.

"That's because he looooooo-" Robbie covered Rex's mouth quickly as his face turned the color of something really red.

"Oh, what's that mom? Coming!" He yelled as he ran off. I looked around for Mrs. Shapiro but couldn't find her. I still thought that I should be polite and say hi anyways, so I shouted "HI MRS. SHAPIRO!" at the top of my lungs and waving my arm in the air. Everyone else at my table was stifling their laughter. Why were they laughing at Robbie? That seemed sort of mean... So, I changed the subject.

"Did you know that Hippopotomonstrosesquippedal iophobia is the fear of long words? Isn't that ironic? Or how the word 'lisp' has and 's' in it?" There was that strange look from everyone again, but hey, at least they weren't laughing at Robbie anymore! After a short, awkward silence, Beck came to my rescue by changing the subject.

"Hey, André, did you figure out who you wanted to sing your song for your music class project yet?"

"Yeah, actually, since I usually ask Tori I was thinking of asking a certain red-head for a change...," At this he looked at me expectantly. Awe man, I was hoping he would ask me! Oh well, it was his decision. Whoever he picked was super duper lucky ducky though.

"Who?" I asked him. He gave a light laugh.

"_You_ Little Red!"

"Really?" I jumped up from my seat and did a happy dance. "Yay! Triple yay!" I went over to André and gave him a big hug before skipping back towards the school's entrance, spinning in a circle every now and then and singing _"Walking on Sunshine"_ the whole way.

When I entered the school, I noticed Robbie sulking in a corner near his locker. I sat next to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, hey Cat, sorry I just sort of spaced out for a bit. I'm fine." At this he offered Cat a weak smile.

I wasn't convinced.

I was about to push the subject further when I remembered something.

"Hey Robbie? What did your mom want?" He shot me a look of bewilderment before realization dawned on his face and he suddenly seemed nervous.

"Oh... she... um... had to bring me something."

"What?"

"Uh... a... a pillow."

"What did you need a pillow for?"

"...Sleeping?"

"Oh, okay!" I was still a little confused but didn't want to keep pestering him. Luckily, my acceptance of his answer seemed to relieve him. It was just then that I remembered André's decision on who would sing his song, so I let out a happy squeal as I felt a grin spread across my face.

"Why so happy?" Robbie asked me. I told him and he gave a congratulations hug. Then we talked for a while as the other students began coming back inside from lunch. When the warning bell rang, Robbie stood up and, like the perfect gentleman he was, offered me his hand. I took it and stood up. When I did, I realized that our faces were only inches away. Robbie began leaning closer. Three inches away. Two. One... That was when he suddenly jumped back, coughing nervously and letting go of my hand. I tried to hide my disappointment and suddenly cold-feeling hand by suggesting that we get to class.

When we got into our theatrical make-up class, the first thing I noticed was the extra head there.

"Hey look Robbie, Luke has this class with us too!"

"...Yay...," He replied unenthusiastically.

The class started only a few moments after we sat down. I listened to the teacher explain about how were were going to be doing a partnered project. Our make-up had to be related to our partner's, _Beauty and the Beast _was our example, and we had to do the other person's make-up as well. Mrs. Bell then began to list off our partners. She had this weird thing with using people's full names.

"Robert Shapiro is with Lucille Douglas, Ryan Clay is with Eliza Green, Luke Elliot is with Caterina Valentine,..." Wait, Luke Elliot? That name sounded _very_ familiar. Suddenly I heard his voice in my ear.

"...Caterina Valentine?" I turned around, jumping slightly at how close we were. I got up from my chair and noticed that everyone else was talking with their partners.

"...Caterina? Valentine? Why does that sound so familiar?" He was talking to himself, until he snapped his fingers and looked into my face, his expression making me guess that he must have figured it out.

"Of course! Caterina! Rina!" I froze with dread when I heard my nickname that I had abandoned long ago. "How did I not recognize you before? It must have been the red hair. You remember me, don't you? Luke, Luke Elliot? We used to go to school together! Then in sixth grade you moved to Los Angeles and became home schooled? Man, it's been _years_! Remember when...," I was no longer listening. Why was he here? I was almost healed and and then _**BAM!**_He had to come and bring it all back. Why me? What did I do? Hollywood Arts was my new life. I was no longer Rina, I was Cat! Rina disappeared a long time ago. I didn't need this! Why, oh why, oh why, oh why, oh why? I felt the tears coming as my past finally caught up with me after my running from it for four years. It did not hit me gently, either. No, it hit me hard, knocking the wind out of me. I couldn't deal with it, not here, not now, not ever. I just couldn't! The next thing I knew I was running, out of the classroom and into the janitor's closet, where I sat down on the floor and began to cry as the memories of the life of Rina can flooding over me.

**By the way, there will be some more of Robbie's POV next chapter.**

**So what did you think? Make me as happy as... um... whatever is really really happy and REVIEW! XD**

**Shout-out to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Love you all and God bless!**

**- dream . kj**

**P.S.- I'm thinking of making another, more poetry based fic. Go on my profile and vote on my poll to help me decide what character(s)? You can pick as many as 5 choices. If you have a suggestion that isn't listed, feel free to PM me! Thank You!  
**


	4. Tears Fall in Secret

**A/N:**

**Sorry once again for taking so long to update! I've been pretty busy ever since school started again. **

**If I don't update soon, you can all throw virtual pies at my face. :)**

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**Can you guys all do me a big favor and check out my friend's story? My friend's pen name is Gage714, his story is a Final Destination one called _My Final Destination_. It's actually really good. If you like suspense and horror and violence and such, you'll love it. Even if you don't, it's a good story. :)**

**Also, please feel free to vote on my poll!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Victorious **_**or any of the characters from the show. I do, however, own Luke, Mrs. Gray, and the plot.**

Robbie's POV

I looked up just in time to see Cat running out of the classroom. Then I saw that Luke guy, just standing there looking shocked. What was with him anyways? He kept hurting Cat, and that was not okay. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around to see Mrs. Gray with two hall-passes, one for me and the other for Cat.

"Go make sure that Miss Caterina Valentine is okay Mr. Robert Shapiro." I took the hall-passes out of her hand, grateful and took off after Cat. Why did Mrs. Gray always insist on being so formal? Anyways, that wasn't the point. The point is that I desperately needed to find poor Cat.

Naturally, the first place I checked was the janitor's closet. Sure enough, there she was, huddled in a corner and crying her eyes out.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. What's wrong?" She jumped and shrieked at my voice before immediately stopping her crying and smiling at me.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all." Why was she lying to me? Cat Valentine was many things, but a liar she was not. And how did she stop her crying so quickly? Her smile, it was pretty convincing but still not-quite right, though how I could tell I'm not sure.

"Then why were you crying? C'mon, you can tell me."

Cat's POV

No, actually, I couldn't. I wish I could, but I can't. I just can't. He wouldn't look at me the same. Ever. He'd look at me the like Luke was going to now that he knows who I am. Why did he have to bring it all back up? I felt the tears welling up again but I pushed them away. I defeated Rina once, I'll do it again. Even with Luke here to try and drag her back, she simply won't be able to ruin my life again because _I'm not going to let her_.

With this new determination in me, I found myself sitting up a little straighter.

"Really Robbie, you're so sweet but it's nothing you need to worry about." I shot a quick smile at him as I jumped to my feet, slipping into my usual façade. I linked arms with him and skipped back to class. _'I've just got to face this head-on,'_ I chanted to myself.

Jade's POV

Was that Cat I saw run out of the Janitor's closet? Yeah, must have been, I mean who else would skip down the hallway arm in arm with wanna-be-fro-boy over there? I don't know, whatever. It's not like I care... Okay fine. I'll look in the Janitor's closet. Stupid curiosity.

I peer inside it and see that a part of Cat's shirt had ripped on one of the- uh- sharp janitor things. I bend down to examine how sharp it is and can't help but feel disappointed at how dull it turned out to be. Oh well. I begin to straighten up, but just then something catches my eye. I take a closer look at Cat's shirt remains and find myself shocked at the dark circles on it. They appeared to be... tears. What the heck! Who was making Cat cry? Was it Robbie? Nah, he's too much of a softie, especially when it comes to Cat. I bet it was that Luke kid... I mean what was he thinking, saying something like that to Cat? I mean- uh- never mind. Whatever. She cried over lots of things lots of times, right? So what if she's like my little sister? I can't protect her all the time. I stood up and walked out of the closet, telling myself to just leave it alone because, really, it probably wasn't that big of a deal.

'_But then why do you feel so anxious about this?' _A little voice countered in my head.

**I don't want to bug you into reviewing. *cough* But pleeeeeaaaaaasseee? *cough***

**Shout-out to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!**

**Thank you so much for reading! What do you guys think of Jade's POV? Should I do more of it?**

**Love you all and God bless!**

**- dreamkj**

**P.S.- Once again, please please please go to my profile and vote on my poll? You can pick as many as 5 choices. If you have a suggestion that isn't listed, feel free to PM me! Thank You! :)**


End file.
